


No Need To Look Away

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, poor bill!, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Charles confronts his feelings to you and gives you one hell of a night.





	No Need To Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat is back again!
> 
> This story was commissioned by a cutie on tumble, who wanted a shy reader and a big boy who has a crush on you. Thank you for your support again, you little cutie!
> 
> I like writing Charles; he is just a giant boy with a soft heart, he needs ALL the love! I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!

To you; Charles was a big, quiet and intimidating man. When he was beside you, you would get anxious since he could crush you with his strong arms like nothing. But what you didn’t know was that Charles had liked you for a while now. 

Charles was taken back by his feelings, but maybe it’s because you were so kind-hearted to everyone, always the first one to get up in the morning to help people and still giving Charles a nervous but kind smile when you two glanced at each other. He also had this feeling that he had to protect you. Even if you two didn’t talk much, he always came between you and the man flirting on you since it was obvious that you were uncomfortable. You always gave him a small thank you when they left, Charles’s heart swelling at the adorable sight.

One night, he got his chance.

Charles was walking around as he held his gun, looking out to the forest since he was on watch. His shift was nearly over, Bill would come over to take over, his body begging for some sleep.

“H-Hey.” Charles looked over and blinked, his hands stiffened on the gun but saw it was you. You gave a nervous smile, passing him a cup of coffee. You two had a silent conversation, knowing you were giving him the coffee to help him stay awake on his shift. He gave a nod as a thank you, taking the cup to take a sip.

But he had to ask you something. “Why are you awake at this time?” Charles asked, his eyes looking down at you.

You fiddled with your dress as your eyes looked to the side, the ground seeming more interesting to look at then Charles. “Urm...I just wanted to know if you were fine. If must be unnerving to be out alone.”

The comment made him smile, flattered that you worried for him. “No need to worry about me, _____. It’s not the first time, but it makes me happy that you worry for a man like me.” He said, drinking the rest of his coffee before placing it on the ground.

“W-Well, I always worry about you. I know you have not been in the ground for a long time, but you are family.” You said, your eyes looking up at him, so see his softer eyes looking back. You felt your face heat up by his look that you looked at you again, your heart ramming into your chest.

Charles got closer, his large hand tilting your head up so you would look at him. “No need to look away, Hummingbird.” He said, making your eyes slightly widen by how close he was, feeling your hands getting sweaty. “...Are you afraid of me?” He asked, wanting to be sure.

“No, of course not! That is stupid to ask!” You snapped, seeming offended by his comment but realised what you said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude then, it’s just...I like you, Charles. I know we don’t talk much, but I know you’re kind and care for the gang.” You said, giving him a soft smile but with no nervousness.

“...” Charles softly rubbed your cheek with his thumb, seeing you leaning into his touch like a kitten. “_____, I...I like you. But maybe not how you feel, I think. I mean...I want to be beside you and protect you.” His form got closer to yours, the air getting thinner between you two. “May I?”

“C-Charles...” You shuttered, your body screaming to run out from panic but you knew Charles was a kind man and would never hurt you, not like the other men in camp. “Yes, please.” Charles pulled you into a gentle kiss, your hands placed on his chest, gently gripping at the poke-a-dot shirt he wore. “Mmm..” For a large man, he had the most gentle touches and kisses, his arms going around your waist to pull you into his broad chest, which you love so much. You shoved down your nerves to run your hands through his thick hair, hearing the man purr against your touch.

Charles bit your lip to slip his tongue into your mouth, the kissing getting much more rooted and passionate that your mind started to fog. You soon pulled away for air, your lips slightly swollen and your eyes full of lust, your nervousness seemed to fade. “Hummingbird.” He bit his lip as he looked over you, his head raised to look around for any guests. He took your hand and walked towards the empty waggins where it was a bit away from camp. “Forgive me if this is quick but-” You pulled him into another kiss, a low groan leaving his throat. “Damn it.” He lifted you on the waggon, joining you when you got comfortable.

His larger form was now above you, letting out small pants, looking like he was thinking on what to do with you.

~~~

Bill grumbled as he grabbed a cup of coffee, getting up for his shift but realise Charles was nowhere to be seen. “the hell?” He grunted as he went to his spot, seeing Charles’s gun was next to an empty cup. “Charles? Hey, Charles?”

“I-Isn’t that-?” You whimpered out, covering your mouth to let out another moan. You were sat on the man's lap, his cock throbbing inside your aching cunt as you lowered and raised yourself on him. But hearing Bill made you panic, thinking you were going to get caught in this erotic state.

Charles looked to the side as he held you close, panting against your heated body. “Yeah.” He muttered, but he didn’t stop his thrusts, bucking up into you to make you shiver. You were so lewd that his cock easily slicked inside you, pounding your pussy, his shaft stretching you out every time. “Mm-”

“W-We should-ah, stop...” You muttered, hearing Bill calling louder, getting close.

“No...I don’t want to stop.” He shook his head, burying his face into your chest. “I need you...Please.” He groaned, his large hands gripping your hips to slam you down again and again. Oh, this tease. You admit that you loved it but didn’t want Bill to see your naked body. Charles was sweet but seemed so into it as he took you, not caring if Bill saw you or not. Maybe he wanted Bill to see you two together, so the man knew you were his. “Hah, _____. My hummingbird.” He groaned out, his hand going down to rub your clit.

Okay, now you felt like he was teasing!

“C-Charles-” You squeaked out, covering your mouth to hold back the moans. “Fuck.” You whimpered out, his cock thrusting into your womb now, your mind going blank for a second. If Charles continued then...Then..!

“That damn bastard,” Bill grunted as he walked towards the Waggins before hearing a loud.

“Oh, Charles!”

“...” Bill quickly walked off with a red face. “Nevermind,fuckit...”

 

You came around him, but Charles continued to fuck you, your pussy feeling sensitive every time he thrust up. “Hah, such a good girl. You’re squeezing me...Damn.” He grunted. Your pussy was still gripping and throbbing around his after your climax. “Let’s see if I can get another round out of you.” Charles grinned, his thumb rubbing your clit once again.

“Y-You’re such a tease-Hah, Charles.” You whimpered out, biting your lip as he continued. Any more and you might pass out from the pleasure. You know Charles could continue all night if he wanted to. “Y-Your dick is so good..! Nnh-More, please..!” You begged, gripping onto his strong shoulders as his thick cock pounded into your womb.

“Of course, My hummingbird.” He breathed out, holding your body close to slam you down, already seeing stars at his rough fucking. “Ah-! You really clamped around me then, Fu...” Charles groaned, nibbling your skin along your neck. “I’m getting close. Come for me, _____. Come for me..!” He grunted out, his stomach burning for release.

“C-Charles!” You cried out, feeling yourself come again, your legs shaking around his waist. “S-Shit-!”

“_____..!” Charles growled, taking one last thrust before coming, his cum filling you up which leaked out onto his heavy balls. “Hah, damn...” He sighs, hugging your body close so you wouldn’t pull away, his cock still inside you, so his cum stayed in place.

“Hah, Charles.” You breathed out, hugging his neck as you rested against him. “Y-You’re cruel.” You huffed out, making the man chuckle, his hands gently rubbing your back.

“I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.”

The next day, Bill couldn’t look at you nor Charles in the eyes. Poor Bill.

THE END!


End file.
